Kamen Rider Wisp
is a Japanese drama in 's . It is the third series in the . It's the first series where the main character is not original, rather, it's one of 's characters, . With this, it's the first time where ''Kamen Rider crosses over with another franchise, outside of Tokusatsu, in terms of a TV series. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog, a video game character debuting in 1991, is celebrating his birthday in 3021. All of his friends, from Planet Wisp to Sonic's past, have come to celebrate. However, it's interrupted by the Time Eater, who captures his friends through time portals, while Sonic is sent back to 2020, along with the Rookie, and Yacker. After being given an unpleasant welcome, Rookie gives Sonic a driver and some Wisp capsules. Sonic takes up the mantle of a new rider, named Kamen Rider Wisp, to rescue his friends through time, who meets his Rider predecessors, while they meet his friends. This is the story of a Kamen Rider, who will fight the past, present, and future, who will rescue his timeline, encountering the past heroes of the world! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Legacy Riders Badnik Riders Allies Resistance * * * *' ' ** ** *' ' ** ** ** *' ' ** ** ** *' ' ** ** ** *'Team Sol' ** ** ** * * Returning Characters * * * Legend Riders Villains *' ' ** ** ** Episodes Each episode of Kamen Rider Wisp ends with two patterns. The Kamen Rider tribute episodes end with the year relevant to that particular episode, either the launch year or the end year of the original show. The Sonic tribute episodes include a Wisp name, referencing anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog. After episode 36, the Sonic tribute epsiodes changed to gaming tribute episodes, instead implementing the series' actual name in it. # #*Start of events leading to tribute. # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Zero-One. # #*Tribute to '' . #''???'' #*Tribute to Sonic the Hedgehog 2. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. # #*Tribute to . # #*Tribute to . Movies #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. #''???'' #*Tribute to ???. Specials # #*Tribute to ???. Trivia *This is the second-longest season of Kamen Rider, with 70 episodes, just 18 episodes shy of the original Kamen Rider. It would've been 72 episodes, if the show didn't skip December 27th, 2020, and January 3rd, 2021. Category:Series Category:Crossovers